Baa!
Baa! is the eighth episode of the fifth season. Plot Percy is taking some flowers to Maithwaite for a "best-dressed station" competition. On the way, he is stopped by a ram on the tracks. His driver lures it away with some cabbage and at Maithwaite, the stationmaster tells them the ram has a reputation for always being hungry. Percy is later looking forward to a snooze when he hears a commotion at the station and goes to investigate. He discovers the decorations have been ruined and the ram, suspected to be the culprit, has taken three boys "hostage" in the waiting room. The boys beg to be let out if they apologize, and it is discovered they are the vandals. Everything is fixed, and Maithwaite is declared the winner. At the prize-giving ceremony, the Fat Controller gives the ram a pumpkin, but Harold accidentally blows his top-hat away and the contented ram munches on it instead. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Farmer Trotter (not named) * Harold (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Ffarquhar * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Shunting Yards * Arlesdale End (mentioned) Trivia * In Norway this episode is called "The Big Competition". Goofs * Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * When Percy reverses into the shed, James' tender is tilted. * Thomas pronounces the first "F" in Ffarquhar. * Toby tells Percy that he made the right choice, but Toby was the one who said that his favourite station was Maithwaite. * When Percy passes the ram on his way to Maithwaite, his eyes are wonky. * Many people are missing eyebrows. * When Percy backs up to his vegetable trucks, a train beside him has a brakevan in the middle of it. * James has a different whistle sound. * Percy's driver changes appearance when he looks in the station window. Quotes * Thomas: "My favourite station is Ffarquhar." * Toby: "Mine's Maithwaite. Percy, what's yours?" * Percy: "The Docks." * Thomas: "Pah! We can tell!" * Toby: "The Docks are full of fish, not flowers!" * Percy: "Alright then, Arlesdale End." * Toby: "That's my home!" * Percy: "That's why I like it, especially when you're there and not here saying I'm silly. Good night!" * The Fat Controller: "I'll eat my hat if you don't like it." (Harold arrives, blowing the Fat Controller's hat away. The ram eats it up) * The Fat Controller: "Well, seems I wouldn't be able to eat my hat, even if I had to!" Gallery File:Baa!titlecard.png|Title card File:Baa!2.png File:Baa!3.png File:Baa!4.png|The engines at Tidmouth Sheds File:Baa!5.png|Percy File:Baa!6.png File:Baa!7.png|Percy and the ram File:Baa!8.png File:Baa!9.png File:Baa!10.png|Thomas, Percy, Toby, and James at Maithwaite File:Baa!11.png|Harold File:Baa!12.png File:Baa!13.png File:Baa!14.png File:Baa!15.png File:Baa!16.png File:Baa!17.png File:Baa!18.png File:Baa!19.png|Henry, Gordon, and James File:Baa!20.png|Thomas File:Baa!21.png File:Baa!22.png File:Baa!23.png File:Baa!24.png File:Baa!25.png File:Baa!26.png File:Baa!27.png File:Baa!29.png File:Baa!30.png File:Baa!31.png File:Baa!32.png File:Baa!33.png File:Baa!35.png File:Baa!36.png File:Baa!37.png File:Baa!38.png File:Baa!39.png File:Baa!40.png File:Baa!41.png File:Baa!42.png File:Baa!43.png File:Baa!44.png File:Baa!45.png File:Baa!46.png File:Baa!47.png File:Baa!48.png|Toby File:Baa!49.png File:Baa!50.png File:Baa!51.png File:Baa!52.png Episode 450px|left Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes